


Suit

by BonusMeme



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A Little Canon Divergence, Arrogant Garak, Awkward Boners, Competitive Julian, Dancing, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Garak's tailoring prowess, Jadzia ships Garashir, Jadzia's birthday party, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, POV Julian Bashir, Public teasing, Sexual Tension, They're really so obvious, This goes on for far too long, Whiskey and kanar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonusMeme/pseuds/BonusMeme
Summary: When Garak accuses Julian of wearing his heart on his sleeve, Julian is determined to prove that he can conceal their relationship just as well as the former spy, if not better. And if Julian happens to wear a very flattering suit to Jadzia's birthday party and Garak can't control himself, well that's hardly his fault.





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after "Kiss" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421308) but works as a standalone fic.

There was a bright, lopsided grin on Julian’s face as he left the Infirmary and walked across the Promenade. He had been wearing that grin quite often recently, as his friends had taken the time to comment. Miles even went as far as calling it creepy how much he smiled. But if the exuberance he had to keep inside appeared a little on his face, Julian really didn’t care.

It had been three weeks now since Garak became his lover– no, it was Elim now. They had discussed it last night. After all, it sort of took you out of the moment when all your lover would whisper was “my dear doctor.” But Cardassians had a thing about first names, as they seemed to have a thing about everything. The use of first names was reserved for family and intimate friends. Julian had to make the case that he was now the latter. Until last night, Elim hadn’t even been aware that Julian knew his first name. It was with a twinkle in his eyes that he had said, “my dear Julian, you’re far cleverer than I realized.” And so it was Julian and Elim now.

Of course, no one could know. He couldn’t imagine how his friends would react if they found out the eager young doctor, known for his infatuation with beautiful women, was now shagging a middle-aged Cardassian man. Elim wasn’t exactly his usual type, after all. But as he had finally admitted that afternoon in holosuite 3, things were changing. There was something about Elim that enticed Julian more than a pretty face could anymore. Yes, his mystery, charm, and intelligence were part of it, but there was something else. The more Elim opened up to him, the more Julian realized how similar they were. With Elim, he didn’t feel the need to dumb himself down. He finally felt free to be himself around someone.

As he walked into the tailor’s shop, he found his Cardassian lover holding up two cloth swatches of different angular patterns, comparing them contemplatively. There was a spark in those lovely blue eyes when they rose to find Julian.

Julian made sure the door was properly shut before closing the distance between them. His hand was on Elim’s arm and their lips were nearly touching before Elim pulled away. Julian’s face fell, looking at the Cardassian with confusion, until it clicked. Elim was wearing that amiable salesman smile.

“Ah, my dear doctor, is this about those trousers you need hemmed? Well I’m afraid you’ll have to wait your turn.”

As Elim stepped back behind the counter, Morn emerged from a dressing room in what appeared to be a freshly-tailored garment. He move silently to the large tri-fold mirror as Elim started buzzing around him, examining a stitch here, double-checking a measurement there.

Julian leaned back against the edge of a table as he watched Elim, an amused smile returning to his face. The man really did seem to enjoy his work, despite the usual complaints he told Julian. And he was very good at it too, if that suit he made Julian said anything.

“That’s quite a…vibrant outfit you’ve got there, Morn,” Julian commented with a chuckle. “Going anywhere special in it?”

Morn opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when the tailor started speaking.

“Oh, I believe it’s for Lieutenant Dax’s gathering tonight,” he said absently, a pin between his teeth. “Which reminds me, I still need to put the finishing touches on Quark’s suit. Oh, and Chief O’Brien’s trousers need letting out. I’m in for quite a busy afternoon. It seems that nearly everyone is getting something tailored for the occasion.” Elim glanced over Morn’s shoulder where he was perfecting a stitch. “Is there anything you need done, Doctor?”

“For Jadzia’s party? No, I haven’t really given much thought to what I’ll wear…” Julian replied, running a hand through his hair. He had a few pieces of formalwear somewhere in the back of his closet, not to mention that special ensemble Elim had made… Looking back up, he found Elim’s back to him as the tailor adjusted something on Morn’s other shoulder. “Perhaps you can help me decide? You’ve always had an eye for clothes that suit me.”

Elim continued to work as he shook his head ruefully. “It’s always amazed me how a gifted young man such as yourself can be so brilliant in everything _but_ color theory. I don’t know what you’d do without me.”

“Go naked, probably,” Julian laughed.

Their eyes met in the mirror. Elim’s smile remained pleasant and professional, but there was a glint in his eyes that told Julian all he needed to know. There was a retort on the tip of his tongue, but Julian knew he wouldn’t dare utter it around the station’s biggest talker.

With that Elim concluded his adjustments, and soon Morn was back into his street clothes and out the door. Julian hardly let a second pass after the doors whooshed closed before he switched the sign to ‘closed’ and locked the shop. Elim seemed to share his impatience, for Julian quickly found himself being backed up into a dressing room, Elim’s hand fisted into his uniform.

The clash of their lips was harsh and desperate, the force of Elim’s kisses pinning him against the mirror. Julian couldn’t help but moan into his opponent’s mouth, earning a growl in return. Cardassian hands started roaming over his body, sliding over his chest and down his abdomen, but changing course at the last minute to fondle his thighs. Julian responded to this tease with a surge of the hips, and then forced Elim’s tongue out of his mouth so he could explore the Cardassian’s. Elim didn’t seem too pleased by this change in power, pressing further against Julian until he was completely trapped between the mirror and the larger body. He then grabbed one of Julian’s legs and hooked it around his waist, using the other hand to cup the doctor’s arse. Julian returned the gesture by grabbing onto Elim’s shoulder ridges and applying _just_ the right amount of pressure.

If anyone had seen them in there, they wouldn’t have guessed that Julian and Elim had made love that morning. Their fervent desire was something that must have simmered for weeks, not hours. But they were in that phase – one of Julian’s favorite phases – where it was nearly impossible to keep their hands off each other, regardless of their need for secrecy. Besides, they had a lot of catching up to do after years of repressed desires.

Elim’s clever hands were now on Julian’s collar, allowing the doctor to rest in a more stable position against the mirror. Over these past few weeks he had grown very adept at unzipping Julian’s uniform, but his speed now must have set a new record. Julian glanced down to find his uniform unzipped to his bellybutton before Elim pulled the collar of his undershirt down, exposing his throat. Julian’s head fell back against the mirror as Elim began trailing nips and kisses up and down as much neck as he could reach with that stubborn undergarment in the way. As he focused his attentions on one particular spot, Julian’s eyes fell closed and he became lost in the feeling of Elim’s mouth on his sensitive skin, whimpers leaving his lips. Something in the back of his mind told him to be careful of his volume, but the overwhelming heat in his pants said otherwise. “Elim…” he moaned.

Then that skillful mouth left his neck and he furrowed his brow, opening his eyes to find Elim smirking up at him.

“My, aren’t we excited?” His eyes were nearly black with arousal as he inspected his handiwork on Julian’s neck. He must have been pleased, for he soon ended Julian’s torment and hushed his little whimpers by resuming, inserting his knee in between Julian’s legs for added affect.

Julian released a blissful sigh as Elim nipped his way up his neck and along his jawline. “What’s not exciting about this?” he breathed, chuckling as Elim’s breath tickled his ear. “All this sneaking around in between shifts…and late night visits –” He paused to verbalize just how good the hand trailing down his lower back felt. “Those glances you give me when no one’s looking…Seeing you on the Promenade and having to pretend I _didn’t_ just see you that morning, moaning on top of me.” He earned a sharp bite on the ear for that one. “And no one has any idea what we do…”

Elim laughed loudly against his cheek, startling Julian slightly. He continued to press kisses to the doctor’s face as he said, “My dear, you have many wonderful talents, but I’m afraid being discreet is not among them.”

As Elim returned to ravishing his neck, Julian found himself unable to fully enjoy it. It wasn’t the best time for this, but he couldn’t let Elim’s assessment go unchallenged. “Pardon me?” he asked, his voice coming out a little more offended than he intended.

“Julian, it wasn’t meant as an insult,” Elim murmured, his lips at the doctor’s ear now.

“You don’t think I can be discreet?”

He could feel Elim smile against his throat before he drew back a few centimeters, his breath warm on Julian’s skin as he spoke. “My dear, with that pining smile you’ve been wearing since this all started, it’s a wonder the whole station doesn’t know.”

Julian furrowed his brow. It was difficult to be angry at Elim when the Cardassian was pressing kisses to his skin, but he could at least be annoyed. “Oh, so it’s my smile that gives us away? Not all the less than subtle things you’ve done over the years? Your hands on my shoulders, the looks you give me…Hell, even the way you argue –“

“Things only a Cardassian would recognize as romantic interest,” Elim interrupted, his tone lighthearted but obstinate. “And as I am the only Cardassian on the station, we aren’t in any danger.”

“I figured it out and I’m not Cardassian,” Julian retorted, a little pride in his voice.

Elim returned to mouthing at his neck, murmuring between kisses, “You’re smarter than most.”

Julian exhaled through his nose, resting his head against the mirror in both pleasure and frustration. It was really hard to think when he did things like this. Still, there was something he knew he had Elim on. “You don’t even need to be Cardassian to notice the way you _leer_ at me like you’re deciding which piece of me to devour first.”

Elim drew back abruptly and straightened to his full height, just five centimeters shy of Julian, and there was that look again. The upturn of his lips and the predatory glint in his eyes set Julian on edge as much as it aroused him. He always felt like some small defenseless creature when caught under that dangerous gaze, but that was the exciting part, wasn’t it? He almost forgot what they had been arguing about, his body demanding more friction with the man pressed against him. Besides, there wasn’t really any point arguing with Elim when he was in such a state, plastered against the wall with his uniform half unzipped. If anything, the argument only served to further arouse his partner.

He was reaching for the fastenings on the back of Elim’s tunic when the Cardassian spoke.

“Most Humans suffer from rather treacherous faces that reveal every thought, and I’m afraid that you, my dear, suffer more than most,” he observed. The hunger in his face had receded, replaced by a pleasant grin.

Julian withdrew his hands and stared at Elim, lips parted.

There was a twinkle in Elim’s eyes – not of arousal, but of triumph. He knew he was winning the argument. “There it is, written as plainly on your forehead as words on a PADD,” he proclaimed, tapping Julian’s furrowed brow. “You’re thinking, ‘Really, Elim, is this the time to have such a discussion?’”

Julian was surprised to hear a close approximation of his own accent as Elim imitated him.

“To which my reply is ‘Yes, my dear doctor, you know how I love a good debate to enhance the mood.’” A smile of triumph stretched across Elim’s face as he leaned in towards Julian’s neck, his arms snaking around him.

Julian grabbed him by the wrists to stop the embrace. His irritation was fully apparent now, resulting in a vicious glare. “Well your arrogance is quickly killing the mood,” he retorted.

It seemed to only now dawn upon Elim that Julian was annoyed. He pulled back slightly when Julian dropped his wrists, studying the doctor in visible confusion. “But why does this upset you, Julian?” he asked, placing a hand on Julian’s arm. “It’s to be expected. Cardassians are trained from childhood to mask all thoughts and feelings, to conceal what others need not know. Humans seem to be trained, or perhaps innately gifted, in just the opposite, being as open and revealing as much as possible. Even with those Human spy holoprograms you so enjoy, I’m afraid you’ll never be entirely able to correct the habit.”

A part of Julian knew that Elim was right, as he always seemed to be when observing behavior. Julian’s face was rather overly expressive, even Miles and Jadzia had said so upon occasion. But it still bothered him. Elim had been a member of the Obsidian Order once. He was a master of deception. And here Julian was, incapable of even suppressing a lovesick grin. It was pathetic, really…But he wasn’t as inept at subterfuge as Elim thought. There was one thing, after all, that he had become excellent at concealing. One thing that even Elim hadn’t figured out about him.

“You’d be surprised,” he said cryptically, maneuvering himself out of the Cardassian’s grasp. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Elim, I really must be getting back to the Infirmary.”

He quickly zipped himself up and left before Elim could get out another word. He pictured the Cardassian standing alone in the dressing room, confused and more than a little disappointed. “Serves him right,” Julian muttered to himself, ignoring the pang of pity.

He walked back to the Infirmary in a rather foul mood, Elim’s words continuing to bounce around his mind. There was no way he could compete with a trained Cardassian operative, was there? But Elim didn’t give him enough credit. He knew he could be very covert when he really applied himself. There was hardly anything he couldn’t do well when he gave it enough effort, though he knew that wasn’t entirely his doing.

His mind was still on the matter as he plopped down in front of his desk and picked up a PADD with the day’s schedule. Jadzia’s birthday party jumped out at him and suddenly an idea began to form.

“I know how to settle this.”

 

* * *

 

It was originally supposed to be a surprise party, but Jadzia quickly caught wind of it and put an end to that. It wasn’t that she had anything against surprise parties – she loved throwing them for others – but she just loved planning parties too much not to be involved in her own. So what started out as a small party thrown by Captain Sisko, Miles, and Julian, soon turned into a typical Jadzia Dax affair.

One thing she changed was the guest list. The original plan was to limit it to senior staff and close friends, but Jadzia loved large parties. By the time she finished with the list, it seemed like half of the station was invited. But luckily for Julian, that meant Elim was also included.

There weren’t too many guests milling around Quark’s yet, but Julian had arrived early. He had no doubt that in a few minutes they would start streaming in, and with them his Cardassian lover. Julian smirked into his champagne glass as he tried to imagine what Elim’s reaction would be.

It wasn’t an accident that he had chosen to wear the suit Elim recently made for him. He almost felt a little shy in it, this being the first time he wore it in public. Before this, the only time Elim had seen it on him was at a private dinner date in his quarters. Suffice it to say it didn’t stay on him very long.

The suit was designed to almost lovingly fit his body. The trousers were tight in all the right places to accentuate his legs and arse, and the jacket was fitted perfectly to follow the curve of his slim torso. The color too was a little daring, deep crimson contrasting with a black dress shirt, unbuttoned at the collar to expose the very top of his collarbone. He knew just how scandalous that would seem to a Cardassian.

It was a beautiful suit, Earth-inspired but with Cardassian details. The pockets where uniquely angular in shape, reminding Julian of many of Elim’s outfits. Elim took much pride in this little creation, and Julian knew he was impossible to resist in it.

If anything could test Elim’s restraint, this was it.

No, it wasn’t Elim right now, it was Garak. He needed to remember that if he was going to get through the evening as a casual friend of the Cardassian tailor. He would prove to Garak that he could pull off this charade, and be damn good at it too. That part wouldn’t be too difficult. He just needed to keep careful control of his facial expressions and refrain from treating Garak like he was the only one in the room. Being still a little annoyed at him, that shouldn’t prove a problem. The trick was to ensure Garak wasn’t as successful.

Julian was drawn out of his thoughts by Jadzia’s approach. She was wearing a purple dress that would have made a younger version of himself swoon. All right, it still had _some_ effect on him, but that ship had sailed long ago.

“Nice suit, Julian,” the Trill complimented, raking her eyes over Julian’s body. He shifted uncomfortably under her appreciative gaze. “Did Garak design it?”

“He’s the only tailor on the station,” Julian pointed out, trying to refrain from blushing. Damn, this wasn’t off to a good start.

As if on cue, the tailor in question entered Quark’s Bar. Their eyes met almost instantly, Julian cursing silently as he took in what Garak was wearing. It was a stunning ensemble he hadn’t seen before, something formal and Cardassian and so very flattering on Garak. The cut of what Julian would call a tunic, but probably had a more refined Cardassian name, slimmed Garak’s stocky figure, creating the appearance of youth and vitality. The subtly patterned garment’s dark hues contrasted nicely with his skin, but there was an underlying gold shimmer to the fabric that kept it from appearing too somber or dull. And Julian couldn’t help but notice that the cut of the neckline was a little less appropriate for Cardassians, baring a good portion of his neck ridges.

So Garak was playing the same game then.

But there was something in Garak’s eyes that assured Julian his own attire had not gone unnoticed.

“Garak, I’m so glad you decided to join us!” Jadzia gushed as Garak approached them. She was one of the few on the station besides Julian who treated the Cardassian with genuine friendliness. “I wasn’t certain you’d want to come.”

Garak’s eyes remained focused on Jadzia as he spoke. “Though I’ll admit Quark’s isn’t my usual choice for a relaxing evening, I grew a little bored in my quarters reading Preloc. I thought perhaps a lively evening might be a refreshing change.”

“Well just you wait. It’s going to get even livelier when the dancing starts,” Jadzia promised with a smile, patting his arm. She glanced cheerfully at Julian before her attention moved to the door. “Oh, there’s Worf! I better go grab him before he decides to bolt. You two have fun!”

Once she was gone, silence fell between them. Julian took the time to observe the room, noting how some of the usual tables had been cleared away to provide more standing room. Taking a sip of his drink, he studied Garak carefully over the glass, trying to determine the Cardassian’s mood. After the way Julian left him earlier, he wouldn’t be surprised if Garak treated him coldly.

But then Garak’s bland smile became a little more mischievous as he glanced up and down Julian’s outfit. “You look lovely, my dear,” he murmured.

Good, so the suit had some effect on him. Garak wasn’t outright ogling him like Jadzia had, but it was a start. This was Garak, after all.

Julian’s face remained deadpan as he said, “Careful Garak, better not compliment me in public or my ‘pining smile’ might give us away.”

Garak raised an eye ridge, his smile never faltering. “How do you expect to learn control over your body language without practice?”

Before Julian could think of a retort, Miles caught his attention with a wave as he entered the room. He grabbed a champagne flute from the bar before joining them. “Hi Julian.” He glanced uncertainly at Julian’s companion. “Garak,” he acknowledged, then turned back to Julian. “So much for our surprise party, huh? But this is nice. Fancier than what we would have pulled off.” He took a sip of champagne but didn’t look too pleased with the taste.

“Well you know Jadzia,” Julian answered with a shrug. He gave the room a quick once-over before asking, “Where’s Keiko?”

“Oh, Molly’s not feeling too well, so she decided to stay behind with her,” Miles explained.

“That’s too bad. Make sure she comes in to see me tomorrow if her condition doesn’t improve.”

“Right.” Miles set his champagne flute down on a nearby table and turned to Julian with a grin. “Well at least that means there’s no one to keep me from playing as many games of darts as I please. Or drinking as many shots – ” He noticed Rom walking by with a platter of drinks and tapped him on the shoulder. “Rom, could you get me a glass of whiskey, neat?”

Miles had been the one during the party planning meeting to suggest serving real alcoholic beverages. Jadzia had loved the idea.

“O-of course, Chief. Anything for you?” The Ferengi eyed Julian and Garak.

Julian put up his hand to politely decline. “No, I better stick to champagne for now.” The last thing he needed tonight was to get drunk.

“A glass of kanar would be refreshing,” Garak responded pleasantly.

“R-right away.” Rom scurried off.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Miles glanced around the room. When it was just him and Julian, his ideas would flow freely, but Julian could tell he was still very uncomfortable around Garak. Though lately it seemed like he was at least trying to be friendlier, which Julian was grateful for.

“Oh, right, Garak, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Miles began, turning his attention to the Cardassian. “When do you think our costumes will be ready?”

Garak shook his head. “I really can’t be certain. A week perhaps. I’m having some difficulty tracking down those genuine ‘peacock feathers’ you insisted on.”

A smile spread across Julian’s face, looking at Miles and then back at Garak. “Well I’m sorry, Garak, but the Scarlet Pimpernel wouldn’t settle for anything less.”

“The scarlet what?” The Cardassian tilted his head in curiosity.

“ _The Scarlet Pimpernel._ It’s an early twentieth century novel,” Julian explained. “Perhaps that’s the next Earth book you should read. I think you’d like the protagonist. He’s an expert at deception. Even his own wife doesn’t know who he really is.” His grin grew mischievous as he gazed pointedly at Garak.

Garak’s eyes widened in exaggerated surprise. “A Human who’s capable of such secrecy? My dear doctor, now I’m longing to read it,” he drawled.

Julian’s eye twitched. Well this wasn’t working. The plan was to tease Garak, not sow more discord between them. He needed to change his tactics quickly.

The idea struck him when Rom arrived with their drinks and Miles reached for his glass, wincing slightly when there was a pop in his shoulder.

“Old kayak injury acting up, Miles?” Julian asked.

Miles shifted his glass to his other hand and then cautiously rotated his arm a few times. “No, it’s nothing serious,” the chief replied. “Just a little sore.”

“Perhaps I should take a look at it tomorrow. You are overdue for your annual exam, after all.” Miles opened his mouth to protest, but then Julian turned on Garak. “Which reminds me, Garak…I haven’t seen you since that incident a few years back, except for a few minor injuries. I really think you should come in for a complete physical.” His eyes shimmered with a challenge.

They had had this conversation a few times before their intimate relationship had started. Julian had always thought Garak didn’t want Starfleet to have any complete medical records on Cardassians, and maybe that was still the case. He wasn’t certain if their intimacy would make Garak more willing to submit to an exam, or if it only added more discomfort to the notion. Either way, it was more than likely to fluster the Cardassian.

As he had expected, Garak remained obstinate. “That won’t be necessary, Doctor. I’ve been feeling perfectly fine recently.”

Julian took the time to make sure his smile appeared friendly, and nothing more, before replying. “Yes, but it’s wise to get a check-up once in a while to make sure everything is working properly. There’s no need to be nervous, Garak. It’s not anything I haven’t seen before.”

There was a flash in Garak’s eyes. Julian would have taken the moment to celebrate his victory if Miles hadn’t interjected.

 “It’s not? Haven’t you always complained about your lack of medical files on Cardassians?” He looked at Julian with confusion.

Julian felt embarrassment beginning to bubble inside him and quickly explained, “Uh, well of course I’ve studied diagrams.”

“Right.” Miles eyed the two but didn’t say anything further, preferring to take a sip of whiskey.

Julian immediately brought the champagne flute to his lips, cursing himself for how that had almost backfired. He needed to be more careful with his words.

After a few sips, he deemed it best to get away from Garak for a while to try a more indirect approach. “You know, Miles, why don’t we have that game of darts now before the place gets too crowded?” he suggested, setting his glass down next to Miles’ abandoned champagne.

“Don’t want too much of a crowd when I mop the floor with you, eh? All right then, let’s go.” He started toward the dart board in the corner, taking his whiskey with him.

Julian turned back toward the Cardassian. “We’ll continue this later, Garak.”

“I look forward to it, my dear doctor,” Garak replied, his voice slightly deeper than usual. If the glint in his eyes meant anything, he had accepted the challenge.

As Miles took his first turn, his dart narrowly missing the bullseye, Julian stripped off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves to the elbows. Glancing over his shoulder, he found Garak sipping his kanar by the bar, eyes on Julian.

After a few rounds, one of which Julian missed on purpose so Miles wouldn’t hate him, Julian looked back to see Garak talking to Quark and no longer watching the game. Well then, he would just need to amp it up a little so Garak would have no choice but to pay attention.

“It’s gotten hotter in here,” Julian commented absently. He unbuttoned another button on his shirt, revealing the very top of his chest. As he got into place for his next turn, he slightly exaggerated the sway of his hips. Readying his aim, he made sure his arse stuck out just a little.

As the bullseye beeper sounded, he looked back to find that Garak’s eyes had indeed returned to him, appearing darker than before.

On his next turn, he was trying that move again when Miles asked, “What’s the matter with you, Julian? You dislocate your hip?”

“No, just sore…from sleeping on it wrong.” Julian quickly lied. That was the end of that.

After Julian won the game, Miles asked for a rematch, but his heart wasn’t really in it so he used hunger as an excuse. Well that was partially true, but it wasn’t really food he was craving. The way Elim – no, Garak! – had looked at him was effecting him more than he had anticipated.

There was a long table near the bar with a diverse array of appetizers spread across it. Julian had just decided on an _argendi_ sandwich when he found Garak beside him.

“I always knew you were proficient at that Earth game, but I had no idea your technique was so… stimulating,” Garak commented, his eyes briefly flickering to Julian’s open collar. His tone was indifferent enough, but his dilated pupils told another story.

Julian piled a few sandwiches onto his plate before turning around to face Garak. “Oh, were you watching?” he asked innocently, lips curling into a lopsided grin.

Garak pondered the table of food before reaching for a _taspar_ egg covered in _yamok_ sauce. “My dear, there’s an old Cardassian proverb that speaks to the folly of poking a sleeping _flayer,_ ” he remarked nonchalantly. But before he had retracted his hand, Julian felt a firm tap on his rear.

Julian nearly choked on his sandwich, inelegantly hacking up a few half-chewed pieces. He glared at Garak, his face warming alarmingly fast, and found that the Cardassian’s predatory nature had plainly reasserted itself. The mask was slipping.

“I suggest you take a moment to ponder its wisdom,” he said darkly. Then he swept past Julian and disappeared into the crowd.

At that moment Julian spotted a passing Ferengi and grabbed a glass of whiskey from his tray, tilting his head back to take a shot. The alcohol burned its way down his esophagus, causing him to exhale loudly and shake his head. So much for sticking to champagne. But with his genetic enhancements, alcohol had less of an effect on him, so he needn’t really worry.

Before he could gather his flustered thoughts, Jadzia appeared beside him. Mouth open, she seemed on the verge of speaking when something caught her attention.

Julian furrowed his brow in confusion, examining Jadzia until he noticed her line of sight. Looking down, he found that his internal heat was manifesting itself on more than just his cheeks. Damn it! These trousers concealed nothing.

“Uh, it’s a side effect to this medication I’m taking!” he hastily blurted, trying to cross his legs in a sorry attempt to hide it. Okay, that was not comfortable. Thinking fast, he moved to the other side of the table, putting it in between himself and the rest of the room. “It always happens at the most inopportune moments…”

Jadzia smirked, clearly enjoying Julian’s humiliation. “Well I was going to ask you for the first dance, but I’ll give you a moment to compose yourself.”

Julian let out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

“But I’m coming back for you on the second dance, so be ready.”

And so Julian was left to eat his sandwiches and try to think about anything but Garak’s strong hand pressed against his arse. His face was probably still bright crimson, but he focused on slow breathing to regain his composure. Well okay, Jadzia had seen his interest, but she didn’t necessarily know it was stirred by Garak. He hadn’t given himself away yet. Next time he saw that bloody Cardassian though…He needed to be ready.

He snacked on a few more appetizers as he watched some of the tables being pushed back to make more room for dancing. When all the willing partners had gathered on the make-shift dance floor, Julian noticed that somehow Jadzia had persuaded Worf to dance with her. Perhaps there was more between them than he thought.

The music started playing, a pleasant reedy air with a lilt perfect for dancing. It was a traditional Trill slow dance, something Julian had danced once or twice before. As the partners glided around the floor, Julian spied Garak at the opposite end of the room, tucked into one of the shadows where it seemed only natural for him to lurk. Some things never changed.

As promised, Jadzia returned to him as the partygoers prepared for the second dance. The first song’s calming melody had made him socially presentable again, so he took Jadzia’s hand and made his way to the dance floor. Glancing casually toward Garak’s corner, he saw the glint of eyes upon him and wondered if that was jealousy he detected.

The next song contrasted so starkly with the first that Julian needed a few seconds to remember the proper dance for it. He didn’t recognize it by name, but could discern that it was some rhythmic anthem from the early twenty-first century. The dance required a lot of hip gyrating, perfect if you were trying to put on a show for a jealous Cardassian.

It was a fun and relatively simple dance, and Jadzia was enjoying herself so much that Julian forgot to check on Garak until the end of the song. He was still in his shadowy nook, his eyes boring pointedly into Julian. Julian simply flashed him his most innocent grin before seeking out Major Kira for the next dance.

He made a point of dancing with every female in the room and then a few men. He even convinced Miles to dance with him when the chief’s favorite Irish reel came on. Julian ended up enjoying himself so much that he nearly forgot this was supposed to serve as retaliation. He quickly remembered, however, when he saw Jadzia approach Garak.

Much to Julian’s shock, Garak accepted Jadzia’s offer and followed her to the dance floor. Finding himself partnerless for the first time in many dances, Julian retreated to the corner of the room with a visible frown.

As some slow and irritatingly high-pitched melody started playing, Julian relocated his whiskey glass and took a sip. He tried not to let irrational jealousy cloud his thinking, but it was difficult when he realized just how graceful of a dancer Garak was. If only he could dance with Garak so openly, swaying in the Cardassian’s arms without a care for who saw. But no, secrecy was damned important, Garak always insisted. Starfleet might be worried, his friends might think he’s insane, Garak’s enemies might chose to target the poor defenseless doctor blah blah blah…None of that really mattered to Julian at this point.

Why was he even playing this game? Why was he so determined to prove himself a master of deception when the alternative seemed so much more enjoyable?

He blinked, a little startled by his own thoughts, and attributed it to the whiskey. Still, when he looked up and saw Jadzia whispering something to Garak, he took another sip.

After the dance was over, he was surprised to find Jadzia coming back up to him, a wide smile on her face. He didn’t like the mischief that shimmered in her eyes.

“C’mon, Julian, you should dance with Garak,” she coaxed, grabbing his arm. “He’s surprisingly a very good dancer.”

Julian opened his mouth to protest, but only unintelligible syllables found their way out as Jadzia dragged him to the dance floor. The music started playing, and of course it was a romantic twentieth century Earth song. After a few more measures he recognized it as “Save the Last Dance for Me” by The Drifters.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he took Garak’s hands, trying to avoid eye contact lest his face turn completely red. Garak’s palms felt remarkably soft to Julian, probably due to their prolonged lack of contact and Julian’s own unfulfilled desires. But he couldn’t revel in the feeling of their bodies pressed together when surrounded by witnesses. This was just a casual dance between friends, he had to remember that, no matter how badly he desired more.

As Garak began leading him around the dance floor, Julian knew he must have looked very stiff in Garak’s arms. His body yearned to melt into the Cardassian’s touch, but there was no way he could allow himself that privilege. Hands shaking, he drew back slightly so their bodies were no longer touching.

Though Garak’s hands were on Julian’s waist and in Julian’s hand, his demeanor seemed as serene as if he were strolling down the Promenade. Damn the man, how was he not affected by this?

But when Julian realized just how smug Garak’s smile appeared, it was no longer so difficult to restrain his affection. His competitiveness flared up again.

“What’s that smile for?” Julian demanded, keeping his voice low enough so only Garak would hear.

Garak’s expression remained unchanged as he murmured back, “Can’t a man simply enjoy a lovely evening? You seemed to be thoroughly enjoying yourself earlier.” There was an edge to his voice that did not manifest itself on his mask-like face.

Ah, so that _had_ been jealousy in Garak’s eyes. “Does that bother you?” Julian challenged, his lips stretching into smug smile of his own. “What better way to conceal this than by giving attention to others?”

Garak met his gaze pointedly. “Yet you didn’t seem so pleased when I tried the same tactic.”

Julian’s gaze fell, his feet momentarily faltering. He couldn’t deny that Garak was right, that he was acting irrationally, that he couldn’t take what he dished out. Softly, he provided the only pathetic excuse he could think of. “I’ve never danced with you before.”

Garak’s eyes seemed to soften visibly as he helped Julian get back on the beat. “Well now you are,” he whispered, giving Julian’s hand a gentle squeeze.

They glided around the dance floor in silence for a few moments, Julian trying to conceal his giddiness. When Garak spoke again, the tenderness in his eyes had been replaced with a mischievous twinkle.

 “I’m afraid you don’t have much chance of winning this game, my dear, unless that was just fruit you stuffed in your trousers earlier…” he whispered, leaning in to his ear.

Julian pulled back to see two dark eyes laughing at him. His indignation began to rise. “That was a dirty tactic, Garak, and you know it,” he hissed.

Julian’s frustration only seemed to please Garak further. He leaned in again, bringing his lips to the doctor’s ear. “It is hardly my fault if you can’t retain control of your own body,” he murmured chidingly. “And Humans do have that inconvenient problem with unprotected – ”

Julian chose that moment to tighten his hand on Garak’s shoulder, applying just enough pressure to the Cardassian’s exposed neck ridges. His gaze was fixed on Garak’s face, admiring his handiwork.

Garak’s pupils had dilated considerably, obscuring once vivid blue, and his lips were parted as he sucked in a startled breath. His shock was only visible for a second before his eyes took on a reptilian quality and he glared at his partner. Whether it was in anger or arousal, Julian couldn’t be sure. Probably a bit of both.

Uncertain how Garak would respond, he took the opportunity to spin out of the tailor’s arms as the music crescendoed. Garak was surprised by the unexpected move, but retained hold of Julian’s hand, spinning him a few turns before bringing him back into his arms.

Julian was a little out of breath as he smiled at Garak. “What’s the matter, Elim? Having trouble controlling yourself?” he teased.

Garak practically crushed Julian’s body against his own as he continued the dance. His movements had lost some of their grace, Julian noted. “You little _regnar_ ,” he hissed.

Suddenly Julian felt his face flush as the hand on his waist started slowly descending. His heart began pounding faster in anticipation, wondering if Garak would actually grope him so publicly. But no, he stopped just above his arse. Julian exhaled in relief, realizing what a convenient situation he was in, surrounded by people who were unaware that Cardassian neck ridges were an erogenous zone. But everyone here knew about Human erogenous zones, leaving Garak no opportunity to retaliate.

Julian had been so caught up in their little drama that he hadn’t even noticed the others until now. Glancing around the room, he caught the eyes of Jadzia, Odo, Miles, and Kira directly on them. Warmth spread across his cheeks to the tips of his ears as he realized just how closely their bodies were now pressed.

He opened his mouth to warn Garak, but it was too late. As the music reached its last _ritardando_ , Garak decided to finish with a flourish, dipping Julian low. Caught off-guard, Julian knew he would have fallen into an inelegant heap on the floor if not for the Cardassian’s bruising grip. He caught a few eyes as he was held there for what felt like an eternity, his back arched backwards, his head drooped upside down.

When the last note faded away, Garak helped him back up and then drew away from the speechless doctor. With a patented “friendly tailor” smile, he excused himself to get another glass of kanar and left Julian stupefied.

What was the purpose of _that?_ Surely that little demonstration would expose their relationship more than any of Julian’s lovesick smiles. When he dared look around, he found that everyone was again minding their own business, engaged in their own conversations. Were they really not suspicious? Perhaps they just thought it was the eccentric tailor being showy with his dancing. At least Julian hoped so. Regardless, he had trouble shaking off his embarrassment.

After that, the party continued to march on in a less eventful way. Julian agreed to one more dance with Jadzia, but after a laughing “I told you he was a good dancer,” she offered no more teasing. Once everyone was thoroughly tired from dancing, they gathered around to give Jadzia her presents, but Julian had no more contact with Garak until later when he found himself sitting next to him.

They had retired to the remaining tables to relax and have a few more drinks. Julian again chose a glass a whiskey, finding himself quite tired out at this point in the evening. It wasn’t smart, his resolve was waning, but whiskey seemed like the only thing to calm his nerves now that Garak had reduced him to a blushing schoolboy.

And there Garak was again, sitting by his side at a table crowded with eight people. Mercifully he had said nothing to Julian yet, caught up in a conversation with Captain Sisko about Earth cuisine. Julian hardly paid attention to the various discussions around him, longing for a way out of the party before Garak could claim his victory. He feared that he was wearing his exhaustion too plainly on his face, but Garak simply had more stamina than him. If he knew this game was going to be so draining, he would have never started it. Taking another sip of whiskey, he wondered when Garak would make his next attack. For now, Julian only had enough energy to be on the defensive.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Jadzia’s voice from across the table.

“How’s your research been going, Julian?”

Julian blinked. “My research?” He racked his brain for what research should could be referring to, but it proved challenging in his tipsy state.

Jadzia smiled patiently. For a girl whose birthday was being celebrated, she seemed remarkably sober. Either she had had less drinks than Julian, or just held her alcohol better. “Yes, for the journal on cross-cultural mating behaviors,” she reminded. “Have you gathered all the surveys you needed?”

Ah, _that_ research. The journal Dr. Borger at Starfleet Medical was compiling.

Julian shook his head, both in answer and to clear his foggy mind. With still no torment from Garak, he found his energy returning. “I’ve received plenty from Bajorans and Humans and some other species,” he replied. “But it’s the Klingons I’m having trouble collecting data on…” His gaze turned to Worf, recalling how appalled the Klingon had been when Julian handed him a survey.

Even with all the gazes that had turned to Worf, the Klingon remained characteristically obstinate. “The databases have more than enough information to inform your study, doctor.”

“Yes, but the whole point of this study is to survey a wide range of individual experiences,” Julian explained. His speech was perhaps a little slurred, but other than that he felt his normal self again. He always did enjoy talking about his work. “My research would be incomplete without at least one Klingon survey. And with the war on…”

Worf’s only response was a grunt, clearly unwilling to discuss the matter further. Across the table, Jadzia and Kira were trying to hold back laughter.

“Well what about Cardassians?” Miles chimed in after a sip of whiskey. “I can’t imagine you’re having much luck with them.” As the chief chuckled, Kira snorted in agreement.

Perhaps it was just the whiskey making him bolder, but at that moment Julian saw an opportunity that he couldn’t pass up – an opportunity to even the score again. “Well initially no, since my only sample refuses to talk…” he began, looking at Garak in exaggerated annoyance.

Garak folded his hands and smiled pleasantly. “I’m afraid I’ve been a solitary old bachelor for too long to be of much use to you, Doctor,” he replied, his tone apologetic

Julian decided to ignore that comment, absurd as it was, and continued to his friends, “But recently I managed to uncover a database with an _impressive_ amount of research on Cardassians. It even includes studies on interspecies relationships…”

There was a rather loud hacking sound and Julian’s doctor instincts responded promptly, turning to the noise to see if someone was in danger. There he found a wide-eyed Cardassian having trouble swallowing his kanar. After a few good pats on the back, Garak was able to get it down and then cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. “Thank you, doctor,” the tailor said, but the pleasantness in his voice was strained.

Enjoying the embarrassment in Garak’s eyes, Julian allowed his hand to linger a moment longer on the tailor’s shoulder, squeezing before withdrawing. This produced what Julian was certain was a Cardassian form of blushing, his neck ridges turning a deep onyx.

The doctor had only a few seconds to enjoy his new lead before Garak retaliated. Julian’s body immediately stiffened when he felt a hand glide up his thigh toward his crotch, stopping just shy of his fast-growing arousal. Aware that his face must be dangerously red, he looked up to find that much to his relief, his friends were engaged in another conversation and hadn’t seemed to notice.

He remained silent as he pondered the wisdom of an old Cardassian proverb, staring down into his nearly empty glass. Well, might as well finish that up. If anyone saw his redness, he could just blame it on the alcohol. Throwing his head back, he downed the last of the whiskey and sighed as it burned down his throat. Garak didn’t move his hand.

He had now reached his limit, he realized as he looked down at his shaking hands. With that warm hand pressed against his inner thigh, so close to bringing him pleasure, he wanted nothing more than to end this whole charade and finally release the tension that had been building since morning. Earlier in the evening he would have been mortified by the fantasies that were now racing through his mind – grabbing Garak by his disgustingly beautiful tunic and devouring his mouth in front of everyone, Garak bending him over the bar and taking him then and there – but with whiskey on the brain and a hand near his crotch, he no longer cared.

Just as he turned his blazing gaze on Garak, wanting to convey all his desire plainly, he heard Miles address him.

“Julian, what’s that on your neck?”

If Julian’s blush hadn’t been visible before, he had no doubt that he was now sufficiently red for everyone’s enjoyment. He brought a hand to where he knew the mark was situated, right above his collar. He had been stupid enough to forgo using a dermal regenerator when he noticed it earlier, thinking his collar would cover it. With all that had happened, it had completely slipped his mind.

The whole table’s eyes were on him now. His mouth felt suddenly dry as he grasped for an excuse – any excuse – that they might buy. “Oh, uh, there was an accident with a bulkhead and –”

Jadzia’s laugh put his excuse out of its misery. “Oh come on, Julian, that looks like a bite mark,” she said, her lips stretched in an infuriating smirk, her eyebrow raised knowingly.

Well there it was. It was looking more and more like Garak was right. It would be Julian’s carelessness that would end this charade. He hoped Garak would be bloody happy in his triumph, and whatever consequences followed.

He was struggling to think of someone he could blame the mark on – what was that new Dabo girl’s name? – when Garak spoke.

“Perhaps he was enjoying himself a little too much in that spy-themed holoprogram of his.”

Julian looked up to find Garak smiling serenely at the rest of the group. The Cardassian had often teased Julian about that program, but this time he was glad for it. He couldn’t tell if his friends were satisfied with the explanation, and before anyone could speak Quark appeared.

“Oh, speaking of holoprograms, I’ve been meaning to talk to the two of you,” the Ferengi interrupted, setting a tray of bottles on the table. He was looking directly at Julian and Garak. “I’ve run into some technical complications with the holosuite program you ordered and it’s going to cost more latinum than I had originally anticipated.”

This time the shock was spread equally across both of their faces. To be sure, Julian’s was more expressive, but surprise was just as present in Garak’s wide eyes and parted lips.

If Julian hadn’t been panicking earlier, he certainly was now. “What holoprogram are you talking about?” He tried to feign ignorance, but his shaky voice failed to even convince himself.

Garak, as expected, was able to keep his voice even as he said, “I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Quark. I have not ordered any holoprograms –“

A look of genuine confusion washed over Quark’s face. “Oh, was it someone else who ordered the Cardassian sauna?” he asked, scratching a lobe in thought. “With a pool of melted Delavian chocolate in the corner? I could have sworn it was you two…”

“Quark!” Julian hissed, his hand gesturing emphatically for Quark to shut it.

Realization spread across Quark’s face, his eyes growing to the size of starships. “Oh, were you trying to keep it a secret?” he asked in astonishment. “But I thought everyone already knew that you two were…” He chuckled nervously when he caught Garak’s venomous glare, then finished with, “Romantically involved.”

No longer satisfied with its constant shade of crimson, Julian’s face drained of all color entirely. He could not recall a time he had been more mortified. He could barely control the impulse to wring Quark’s scrawny neck, and by the dangerous look in Garak’s eyes, it was evident the Cardassian was thinking the same.

But before either of them could fulfil their murderous urges, Jadzia spoke up.

“We know.”

Having long since abandoned his composure, Julian turned his flabbergasted face toward Jadzia. “What?” he sputtered. He was too stunned to notice Quark using the opportunity to slip away.

“You do?” Garak echoed, his face uncharacteristically candid in his astonishment. It seemed even the former Obsidian Order agent hadn’t seen this coming and was unable to maintain his mask.

“All of you?” Julian’s voice cracked on its way out, but he was already too chagrinned to care.

Jadzia smiled, visibly puzzled by the reaction she was receiving. “Of course. Haven’t you two been together for years?”

His mind still reeling from the shock, Julian struggled to keep up. “Well, no…” he admitted after a moment. “It only started about three weeks ago.”

There was a loud scoff from Kira’s end of the table. “Really?” the Bajoran asked, eyeing the two in disbelief.

“Took you long enough,” Jadzia muttered.

This was all too much for Julian’s mind to process. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the possibility of what they were saying. They had been so careful… “You always knew? Even you, Miles?” He turned to the chief, his eyes accusatory. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Miles shrugged. “Well, I kinda always suspected it, but it’s not something I really wanted to bring up...” Discussing it now made the chief look slightly pale.

“That doesn’t mean we in any way approve of this,” Kira was quick to mention, eyeing Garak with unbridled contempt.

“Speak for yourself, Nerys,” Jadzia cut in. She turned her impish grin on Julian and his lover. “I think it’s adorable.” She reached over the table to pinch Julian’s cheek, much to his horror.

Odo chose that moment to break his silence with a harrumph. “I think it’s a security risk.”

A security risk. Right. Finding the initial shock no longer paralyzing, Julian was beginning to regain cognitive processes. All the reasons why they tried to keep their relationship a secret came flooding back, and he turned his gaze to the silent captain. “But if you’ve known for a while, sir, why haven’t you said anything?” he asked, voice thick with confusion. “Surely Starfleet wouldn’t be very happy about it.”

Captain Sisko wore the stern visage of a leader as he replied, “I can’t say I’m very happy with it either, Doctor, but I know that it would be pointless to try to order its termination.”

Jadzia smiled brightly at the captain, causing Julian to suspect her involvement in that decision. He would have to ask her later.

Sisko now turned his commanding gaze upon the Cardassian tailor. “Do not mistake me, Mr. Garak, I do not trust you in the slightest,” he emphasized. When he turned back to Julian, his frown was still present, but his eyes were slightly softer. “But I trust you enough, Doctor, to know you will not falter in your loyalty to Starfleet or to this station.”

Julian nodded, his features set with dogged sincerity. “Of course, sir. I won’t let it affect my duties or compromise security,” he assured the captain. He understood why Sisko would be worried about that. The optics of a Starfleet officer dating a former Cardassian operative didn’t look very good, but they didn’t know Garak like Julian had come to know him.

“See that it doesn’t,” Sisko responded firmly. “And as for Starfleet, I have not seen it fit to inform them of this…situation…because as of now, it is not their concern. See that it doesn’t become their concern.”

Julian should have been used to those authoritative eyes by now, but they still did much to unnerve him. All he could was convey his sincerity as he said, “I will sir, I promise.”

The air had grown too tense for the host – and honored guest – of the party. “Come on, Benjamin, don’t be so stern at my birthday party,” Jadzia chided playfully.

“Now that I’ve gotten that over with, I don’t have to be.” Captain Sisko’s stern visage melted into a relaxed smile. Grabbing one of the bottles Quark had brought, he looked back at Julian. “More whiskey, Doctor?”

Julian looked down at his empty glass, then up at Garak, before deciding. “Why not?” He held out his glass. After it had been filled, he looked around at all the guests and suddenly remembered who this gathering was even for. In this whole silly competition he seemed to have forgotten. “To Jadzia.” He lifted his glass up in a toast.

Everyone around their table and at the other tables lifted their glasses in unison.

Smiling brightly, Jadzia lifted her glass again after everyone had taken a drink. “And to you two dorks who actually thought we were blind enough not to notice what’s been going on.”

 

* * *

 

Julian sighed in relief as he lay down upon the warm rock, feeling the tension in his muscles evaporate. Drowsy from the whiskey, this was just the thing he needed to unwind.

Garak lay beside him on the rock, basking like a lizard in the sun. He wondered if Garak would be offended by the comparison. No, not Garak – it was Elim again. Perhaps it could be Elim from now on.

It turned out that the holosuite program had been completed after all. Quark had just been trying to get more latinum out of them, but after the trouble he had caused with his indiscretion, he was more than willing to allow them immediate use. Well, it hadn’t actually been very much trouble. It was good to know that everyone already knew. Things could be different now, but as to how different, he wasn’t sure…

They hadn’t spoken since leaving the party, but now was as good a time as any.

“It seems neither of us were as discreet as we thought,” Julian commented, gazing up at the holographic cave ceiling. He wasn’t looking at Elim, but he could hear the Cardassian sigh.

“Yes, which is really no surprise with you, but deception is what I’ve been trained in…Almost my entire life…I must really be losing my touch.” There was a tinge of sadness that Julian rarely heard in Elim’s voice.

Determined to lighten the mood, Julian reached over and laid a hand on Elim’s arm. “Oh, I wouldn’t say there’s anything wrong with your touch. It’s quite effective actually,” he said teasingly, squeezing his arm gently.

Elim looked over at him with a smile that said he appreciated the effort, but he didn’t respond.

Julian turned over on his side and propped up his head. “Really, Elim, is it so bad if it’s public knowledge? Captain Sisko trusts me enough to let it continue. And even if he didn’t, he couldn’t convince me to break it off.” He gazed at his lover sincerely. “And my friends…well I think even Miles will come around eventually.” He smiled as he tried to picture himself and Elim on a double date with Miles and Keiko. That would be something.

Elim’s eyes remained fixed on the ceiling. “None of which is my primary concern,” he said simply.

Julian released a sigh and squeezed the Cardassian’s arm again. “Elim, I’m not defenseless. I’m a Starfleet officer. I’m put in dangerous situations almost daily,” he reminded him. “If your old enemies really care enough about you to target me, I can handle them.”

When Elim finally met his eyes, naked fear shimmered inside the blue orbs. “If anything were to happen to you because of me…”

“It won’t,” Julian said firmly. It was strange to see Elim so vulnerable with him since most of their intimate experiences thus far had been physical. But maybe they were moving on to the next stage. Climbing on top of Elim’s body, he straddled the Cardassian’s hips and started gently kneading his shoulders. “Now stop worrying and relax. Doctor’s orders. Your muscles are so tense.” As he continued to apply pressure to tender spots behind Elim’s ridges, he heard his lover softly hiss.

“And whose fault do you think that is?” Elim murmured, his eyes falling shut. “Really, dear Julian, everything you did today… It was quite difficult to restrain myself. You’ll be the death of me.”

Julian chuckled fondly and continued to massage his lover, enjoying the sight of a relaxed and vulnerable Elim. It was only when sweat started dripping down his forehead that he stopped and realized he was still wearing his dress shirt and trousers, making this environment too warm for a human to find comfortable. “Oh, this should probably come off,” he said, examining the sweat stains on his shirt.

“You needn’t worry about ruining it, my dear. That’s Cardassian fabric, quite impervious to heat and moisture,” Elim informed, smiling up at him.

Though Julian’s previous desperate arousal had been thoroughly cooled by the Quark and his friends, he felt his interest growing again. After all the torment they had put each other through, it would be nice to finally unleash their desires. “But I only wore this suit so you could take it off,” Julian purred, his eyes hooded with lust.

Elim’s features responded in kind, his eyes darkening and his lips curving lasciviously. “Well then, I wouldn’t want to disappoint my dear doctor.” He curled his fingers under Julian’s collar and pulled him down into a kiss.

Julian was naked and writhing beneath Elim when the Cardassian spoke again. “There’s one thing I need to know first,” he said, sitting back on his heels.

“Anything,” Julian breathed, tugging impatiently on the hem of Elim’s tunic.

Elim’s eyes were suddenly stern as he stared down at the doctor. “Are you really recording our intimacy in your research?”

Though momentarily worried, Julian’s features immediately cracked into a grin when he heard Elim’s question. “Oh god no!” he laughed, surprised that Elim had actually believed him. Sitting up, he slid his arms underneath the Cardassian’s tunic and gazed into his eyes. “What we do in private is between you and me only.”

**Author's Note:**

> Miscellaneous references - 
> 
> The "Save the Last Dance for Me" dance was inspired by the prom scene in QAF.
> 
> Garak's "fruit in trousers" comment was inspired by this lovely panel. https://youtu.be/6916LuXUwtk
> 
> This whole dumb fic was inspired by Taylor Swift's "Dress" song, don't @ me.


End file.
